A comprehensive review article on random walks and their application in chemical physics and biology has been completed. Arrangements for an international meeting on random walks and their applications, sponsored by NIH and NBS were made, and the meeting was held from June 28 to July 1, 1982. Several statistical tests have been developed for measuring the relatedness of DNA sequences from different species. A study of first passage problems for diffusion processes with spatially inhomogeneous transition coefficients has been completed.